Shattergrace
Shattergrace (Aaliyah) is a purple haired Puma Laguz with amber eyes, light brown ears with darker tips, that are covered under her hair and a light brown tail with a dark brown tip. After her beloved Everheart died, she was not able to stay strong and had several mental break downs, so it was decided to change her name from Prettygrace into Shattergrace, by her own will. She is an elder at the start of the First Generation. Appearance Elder Version She has purple hair, which reaches down to her shoulders. At the back of her head, there is an uncommon pigtail, which is clamped with two barrettes. Her eyes have a soft, amber color. She is wearing a long dress with an added cashmere shawl around her hip. Also she wears long silk gloves, decorated with two unknown flowers. One of this kind is in her hear as well. On her left breast she is wearing a butterfly brooch. Her nails are sharper than those of normal people. So are her claws on her feet, which stick out of her high-heeled shoes. Other than at the members of her clan her ears are not on her head, they are covered under her hair, where humans actually have their ears. In addition she has a puma tail. Personality and Interests In her past, Shattergrace was supposed to be a happy and caring young lady. She was loved by everyone and was one of the most beloved members of BeastClan. After the Death of her mate and her daughter, she became overprotective of her son Mapleleaf. Relationships Everheart Maplestar Goldensong Beside the fact that Tia grew up as a princess, it is mentioned that she was trained by Shattergrace. Maplestar once mentions that she was training her the basics of fighting and hunting, then was not longer needed as a mentor for her. Shattergrace now is her mother-in-law though. Precious Dream Another apprentice of Shattergrace. At first she showed her the camp, when Precious joined BeastClan, then became her mentor. While Precious spent more time with Shadowwalker instead of training to become a warrior, Shattergrace got really mad at her and scolded her for that. The following training lessons were not mentioned. They later showed up together at Precious' warrior ceremony. Apparently Shattergrace dislikes the thought of Precious being a warrior, but she does not say anything about it anymore. Goldenscale History In the Before Series Rules of the Clans Great Wars In the Original Series First Generation Shattergrace is collecting fruits in the forest, when a guy she barely knows from her clan appears nearby. Since he seems to be lost, she wants to help him. She finds out that his real name is Ramone. They talk about their clan situation, what leads them to talk about Everheart, the deceased mate of Shattergrace. Meanwhile they are watched by Sebastian, who surrounds them with fire shortly after, what awakes old fears inside the Laguz. She hides behind Ramone until Sebastian is gone. When everything is okay again, Shattergrace tells him she is not as fast as other creatures, so the two decide to have a race, to check who is faster. Because of the fun they have, they want to meet each other again sometime, when the times in the clan got better. Another day, she talks to Zero about Mapleleaf's past, while leading a patrol back to the camp and is probably interested in the relationship her son has with the young warrior but does not mention anything like that. Instead she tells him to give her son a bit time, to overthink everything properly. Out in the forest she finds a lost girl, who introduces herself as Kichodesu. Shattergrace takes her to the camp and tells Mapleleaf, who deputizes Emberheart at this time, because he was somehow missing, that she wants to join the clan as an apprentice. He makes Kichodesu, now called Precious, the apprentice of Shattergrace. Afterwards she shows her apprentice her new tent, welcoming her to the clan. She later is picked to join the patrol of Emberheart, who wants to take revenge on Almaria, because of a hypnosis he got from Crow. Though she tells Precious that she doesn't think Asmatis is himself, she follows him without saying anything against his words. Right in front of the territory borders they spot a patrol, which is led by Lilythorn, the archrival of Shattergrace. She tells Precious the story of how her mate was killed by this woman, when she is asked and is visibly agitated while this. Shattergrace argues with the almarian senior officer about the last battle of the great wars, as Asmatis tells the patrol to attack. ... Second Generation Shattergrace is seen at the warrior ceremony of Precious, who is now named Precious Dream. She seems slightly unmotivated in bringing her former apprentice her respect, due to the fact that Kichodesu had skipped too many training lessons in Shattergrace's mentorship of herself. Later she is seen as a queen of BeastClan, pregnant with the child of Ramone. She moves to the nursery, where she is supposed to stay until her child is born. A few moons later it's time and she gives birth to her cub, which she calls Aridai. Meltwater, who has helped with the birth, tells her to rest for the moment. When Maplestar visits, he seems kind of jealous because his mother takes care of another child now, however, he congratulates her and Ramone properly, then leaves the nursery to let his mother rest. On the night of Moss' death, she takes care of Pebble and Rain, who are not able to understand what has happened yet. On the day after, she is seen as she is playing with them outside, her eyes filled with tears. Later she is asked by Honeywhisp and Darkspots if she knows anything about Honeywhisp having siblings and Shattergrace reveals that her mother had a litter before her, where her brother Graysoul is from. Feather Omen Pebblepool's Prophecy Character Gallery Shattergrace.png|Elder Version Aaliyah Riley.png|Chibi Version (RileyAV08) shattergrace chibi.png|Shattergrace Chibi (Yunare) Shattergrace Doodle Chibi.png Trivia * Shattergrace was originally created with an ocher dress. * She was an inofficial leader of Beastclan between Everheart and Emberheart. * It is supposed that Shattergrace is the daughter of Silent Ice, though not revealed. * She has been showed with brown eyes. * Even though she is an elder, she still serves as mentor in her clan. Family Members Mates: Everheart (Formerly): Goldenscale: Sons: Maplestar: Daughter: Unnamed: Grandsons: Pebblepool: Moss: Granddaughter: Raincloud: Nephews: Thistlefang: Stormeye: Niece: Summersnow: Tree Ceremonies No ceremonies revealed Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Pebblepool's Prophecy Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:BeastClan Members Category:BeastClan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:BeastClan Queens Category:Elders Category:BeastClan Elders